Un sentimiento doloroso
by alejandra.pyo
Summary: HITSUxKARIN. Cuando estás enamorado te pones a fantasear e irte por las nubes, es tan grande ese sentimiento que tienes el impulso de confesarte. Pero que pasaría si cuando te confiesas la respuesta que recibes es un muy dolorosa, ¿cómo lo tomarías?
1. descubriendo sentimientos

**Hola cuanto tiempo!. Estoy aquí de nuevo con otra historia HITSUKARIN espero les guste, será corta tendrá com capis así que espérenlos.**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**Descubriendo sentimientos **

Días, meses e incluso años habían pasado de lo ocurrido en la guerra de invierno y esos mismos días meses y años pasaron de aquella vez en que el los ayudo a ganar un juego de futbol.

Fue un pequeño encuentro casual en el que se conocieron, uno donde el desinteresadamente la ayudo a ganar eso que era importante para ella. Ciertas circunstancias lo hicieron sentir curiosidad por ella ya que al parecer, de alguna manera, podía sentir y ver a los hollows.

Gran fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que era hermana del shinigami sustituto.

Durante todo ese tiempo Toshiro había regresado al mundo humano un par de veces por motivos de trabajo, y en algunos de estos se llegaba a topar con Karin quien siempre le pedía jugar un partido de futbol con ella y su equipo, claro está que el siempre rechazaba la invitación pero con lo tercos que son los Kurosaki no tenía otra opción más que acceder.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

En la clínica Kurosaki específicamente en la cocina se podía ver dos siluetas pertenecientes a un par de gemelas, una hablaba energéticamente y la otra la escuchaba mientras lavaba los trastes.

—Lo hubieras visto Yuzu fue sensacional, fue una batallar difícil pero al final ganamos el partido— Decía muy animada una pelinegra

—jejeje ya me lo imagino Karin-chan—

—Pero lo mejor fue el último gol, todo parecía perdido pero en eso Toshiro logro obtener el balón y ágilmente me lo paso entonces en un movimiento estratégico metí el balón en la portería y ganamos, aun no puedo creer que ganáramos eran oponentes muy fuertes, la victoria se la debo a Toshiro sin él no sé qué hubiera hecho—

En eso su gemela que hasta entonces estaba volteada lavando los trastes se dio media vuelta y le dedico una linda y pícara sonrisa.

— ¿Q-que p-asa Yuzu? ¿Por qué me ves así? — Cuestiono un poco incomoda, no le gustaba para nada esa sonrisa.

—Nada, nada es solo que cada vez que Toshiro vuelve y juegan juntos tu siempre vuelves con una sonrisa en la cara y cuando me cuentas lo sucedido en el día se te ilumina los ojos cada vez que lo mencionas—en eso suelta Yuzu un suspiro— Kyaaa te ves tan linda cuando estas enamorada Karin-chan

Para ese momento Karin ya estaba como un tomate—P-pero q-q-que dices, a mí no me g-gusta, eso solo que no lo había visto desde hace 6 meses y aparte es muy raro que él se tome tiempos libres así que solo sentí alegría, la misma que se siente cuando vuelves a ver a un viejo amigo— Trato de excusarse Karin

—Si aja, la alegría que te da ver a un viejo amigo que te gusta—Dijo en tono pícaro

—B-basta Yuzu te digo que NO— Dijo frustrada haciendo un puchero

—Jajaja bueno está bien te dejare siempre y cuando me digas exactamente que sientes por él, vamos dímelo somos hermanas prometo no decirle a nadie— dijo en tono suplicante

—Ah está bien —dijo para luego ponerse a pensar— Amm pues me siento a gusto cuando estoy con él y me da alegría cuando lo vuelvo a ver no sé qué tiene de extraño eso—

—y tú que crees que sea ese sentimiento que te impulsa a sentir eso—

— ¿Alegría? —

—Vamos Karin ya tenemos 16 años y se perfectamente que sabes a qué sentimiento me refiero, o me vas a negar que al menos te gusta un poquito—

Karin no sabía que decir simplemente se puso a pensar y a pensar lo dicho por su gemela después de un rato contesto —q-quizás me gusta un poquito—para este momento ya estaba un poco sonrojada— Pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie— le pidió desesperadamente

—Jejej lo sabía, no te preocupes con migo el secreto está a salvo—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Después de ese día Toshiro había vuelto un par de veces al mundo humano para cumplir misiones pero como era de esperarse se encontraba con Karin, al final siempre terminaban jugando. La diferencia era que notaba a Karin diferente, cada vez que le hablaba ella se sonrojaba un poco, cada vez que la miraba ella apartaba la mirada, cada vez que se quedaban solos ella buscaba pretextos para buscar a alguien más.

—"Tal vez usted le gusta capitán" —

Es lo que le decía su teniente, a lo cual el negaba con un —No digas tonterías Matsumoto, mejor volvamos a trabajar— claro está que con un ligerísimo sonrojo.

—Vamos a usted también le gusta lo he visto como la mira no lo niegue—

—No sé de qué hablas— Dijo con su particular tono de frialdad

—Si como no—

—Deja de molestar Matsumoto y ponte a trabajar—

Y la verdad era que los comportamientos que la pelinegra tenia frete al peli blanco se debían a que después de la charla que tuvo con Yuzu ella se empezó a dar cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, hasta llego a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada y para ese entonces le era difícil ocultar ya sus sentimientos cuando estaba en frente de él.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Desde la última vez que lo vio había pasado 9 meses los cuales fueron muy difíciles para Karin, después de haberse dado cuenta de que le gustaba Toshiro no pasaba ni un día en que no pensara en él.

Un día caminando por el centro comercial vio por una tienda de flores, unas en particular le llamaron la atención y no era por su forma ni por su olor sino por su color ya que esas flores lucían un hermoso color turquesa

— Que lindas flores tienen el mismo color que los ojos de Toshiro—Dijo para sí mientras recordaba al peliblanco en su mente

Después de un rato de estar soñando despierta regreso al mundo real

_«Por dios Karin deja de pensar en el por un instante, todo lo que ves lo relacionas con él, lo único que estas logrando es ilusionarte a ti misma ni siquiera suaves si tú también le gustas » se regañó mentalmente_

_«Solo queda una opción para terminar con este comportamiento y esa es la de declarármele lo más rápido posible, ufff si eso será lo mejor antes de seguir volando en ilusiones y terminar lastimada al final»_

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Sobornar a Urahara tuvo dos cosas, una buena y otra mala, la buena es era que pudo obtener el teléfono de la oficina de Toshiro, y la mala era que tendría que trabajar en esa olvidada tienda durante 2 meses, pero al final de cuentas pudo obtener lo que quería.

Después haber obtenido el número se encamino a su casa y al llegar fue directo a su cuarto para terminar sentándose en su cama.

Una llamada bastaría para terminar por fin con todo, pero antes de que llamara pensó en los posibles resultados

_«Veamos los posibles resultados: A) que corresponda a mis sentimientos y que conforme pase el tiempo podamos tener citas y en determinado tiempo se haga esto algo oficial » _Pensó la pelinegra con una expresión de ensoñación mientras se imaginaba a ella y a él como novios

Y de repente despertó de su sueño_ «rayos que me sucede esto de estar enamorada me afecta demasiado; bueno ahora tenemos la opción B) que el… n-no co-corresponda, sin duda en esta opción perdería mucho, ya no habría más juegos de futbol, ni caminatas bajo el atardecer, ni "es Hitsugaya para ti", aparte ya no podría verlo a la cara después de esto y aún más importante…eso realmente me dolería » _Aquellos pensamientos le aterraron tanto que empezaba a creer que sería mejor dejar las cosas como están y no confesarse.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su gemela.

—Con que aquí estabas Karin-chan—

—Que hay Yuzu, ¿pasa algo? —

—No nada, es que acabo de llegar y como vi tus zapatos pensé que ya estarías comiendo y como no te encontré en la cocina te vine a buscar para que comamos juntas—

—Ahh ok, vamos— En ese instante Yuzu se dio cuenta del papel que tenía entre sus manos

—Es el número de Hitsugaya-san verdad—

—ehh a e-este s-si—

—Se lo dirás por teléfono—

—Eso tenía planeado hacer después de todo no sé cuándo vendrá—

— ¿Cómo que eso tenías planeado hacer? ¿Ya cambiaste de opinión? —

— Si te soy sincera, si la verdad tengo miedo de la respuesta que vaya a recibir—

—No tengas miedo Karin-chan, eres una chica linda, inteligente y fuerte, cualquier chico querría estar con tigo, así que ten ánimos tu puedes— Dijo su gemela con una gran sonrisa

Con esas palabras de ánimo de decisión se vio restablecida

—Gracias Yuzu, terminando de comer le hablare—

—Veras que todo saldrá bien—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno espero le guste la historia subiré el siguiente mañana así que espérenlo!. Por otro lado revisé la ortografía antes si tengo algún error díganmelo, así como también alguna sugerencia. Bueno BYE BYE **


	2. Una gran tristeza

**¡Hola! paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo este será un poco triste, ¡espero les guste! Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias a quien comento:**

*******hitsukarin4ever****: Que bueno que te gusto, jejeje no me fije que había un error en la parte en la que puse el número aproximando de capítulos van a ser alrededor de 3 o 4, bueno tú pregunta se resolverá cuando leas este capítulo.**

***YuiKotegawaMin: Gracias por tu apoyo y no te preocupes no lo dejare como mi otra historia XD espero contar con tigo en el resto de la historia.**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**Una gran tristeza**

Ya habían terminado de comer, Yuzu levantó los platos para lavarlos y Karin tomo el teléfono inalámbrico y se sentó en el sofá, sus manos le temblaban y podría jurar que el latido de su corazón se escuchaba por toda la casa.

_«B-bien a-aquí vamos… rayos estoy muy nerviosa » _Tomo una bocanada de aire y marco el número. Mientras desde la cocina su hermana le daba ánimos

El sonido del teléfono al marcar no se hizo esperar, sonó el primer sonido DOOM….nadie contesto…. Segundo sonido DOOM… aun nada, mientras los sonidos seguían sonando sus nervios se incrementaban, al llegar el sexto sonido se escuchó que alguien levantaba el teléfono del otro lado,

—Oficinas del 10mo escuadrón, ¿Qué ocurre? — se escuchó una voz fastidiada del otro lado. A karin casi le da un infarto pero se logró tranquilizar

—Rangiko-san soy yo, Karin Kurosaki ¿me recuerdas?— Que le haya contestado la teniente le hizo sentirse un poco tranquila

—AHH Karin-chan como no me voy a acordar de ti— Dijo exaltada la teniente

—jejej me alegra escuchar eso, oye hace un momento sonaste un poco fastidiada la verdad me sorprende de ti ya que tú siempre luces feliz—

—Jaja perdona, es que el pesado de mi capitán me ha dejado mucho papeleo y no me ha dejado descansar un poco, es tan malo, estar aquí es realmente estresante— Dijo con pucheros

—Ya lo creo—

—y dime, para que has hablado ahhh ya se ¡¿TE LE CONFESARAS A MI CAPITÁN?! — Exclamo lo último muy fuerte

Justo en el clavo dirían muchos….

—P-PERO QU-EE COSAS DI-DICES— Grito la pelinegra, no esperaba que la descubriera tan rápido ¿tan obvia era?

—Oh lo decía de broma pero parece que acerté, jaja incluso conseguirte de sabrá dios donde el teléfono de la oficina de mi capitán— Dijo pícaramente

—No es verdad Rangiko-san— Menciono inútilmente para defenderse

—Vamos Karin-chan, sé que es verdad por la manera tan exaltada en la que me contestas, pero no te preocupes te ayudare en lo que sea— Dijo calmadamente cosa rara en ella.

—E-esta b-bien tienes razón, por favor no le digas a nadie—

—Te lo prometo— Por alguna razón el tono en el que se lo dijo le hizo creer realmente que confiaba en ella.

—Gracias—

—Escucha hay viene mi capitán, ¡suerte! —Dijo la teniente, después lo que escucho fue al peliblanco hablar

— ¿Con quién hablas Matsumoto? —

—AHH es para usted—

— ¿Quién es? — Pregunto mientras tomaba el teléfono de las manos de su teniente.

—Oh mire tengo que llevar estos documentos al séptimo escuadrón, ya vuelvo— Dicho esto salió corriendo de la oficina ignorando la pregunta que se le hizo

El peliblanco por su parte dio un suspiro —Bueno ¿Quién habla? — Solo bastaron esas palabras para que el corazón de karin se volviera a alborotar.

…

— Bueno hay alguien ahí— Pregunto ya un poco irritado

…

—Voy a colgar si no responden—

—ahh no espera Toshiro soy yo Karin— Dijo después cuando se logró calmar un poco

—Kurosaki—Dijo un poco sorprendido la verdad no se esperaba que fuera ella— ¿Qué ocurre, ha pasado algo malo? ¿Hay algún Hollow extraño? —Interrogo preocupado

—Que-e a este no nada de eso estate tranquilo—

—Entonces a que debo tu llamada—

—La verdad es algo más personal—

—A que te refieres con ¿mas personal? —

—Solo escucha atentamente está claro— Lo siguiente sería lo más difícil que diría en su corta vida, así que tomo todo el aire que le era posible y se lo dijo, para nadie era raro que los kurosakis fueran directos a la hora de hablar.

—Veras Toshiro, sabes que desde que te conozco me has caído muy bien, a pesar de tu carácter cuando te he pedido ayuda me la has dado incondicionalmente al paso del tiempo te he llegado a considerar un amigo… p-pero de u-un tiempo para aca he e-empezado a-a- sentir cosas por ti— Dicho esto dio un gran suspiro para posteriormente decir

— Toshiro tu…me gustas— Roja, así estaba su cara después de haber dicho todo esto

Del otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, el peliblanco estaba en shock la verdad nunca se esperó eso, un ligero sonrojo llego a sus mejillas y su corazón latía sin piedad

_«Pero que me está pasando, tal vez es por las palabras que me ha dicho, si debe ser eso me han tomado con la guardia baja, es más yo por ella no siento nada quizás algo así como amistad pero amor no»_

—Toshiro ¿sigues ahí? — El suspenso la mataba

—Si Kurosaki, aún sigo aquí— Contesto con su mismo tono de voz que lo caracteriza

— ¿Y-Y B-bien? ¿Qué respondes a lo que te acabo de decir?—

— ¿Qué que respondo? Más bien lo que creo es que en algún momento alguna situación te hizo creer que yo sentía algo por ti y déjame decirte que eso no es más que un grandísimo mal entendido… Karin yo por ti no siento absolutamente NADA… y como entenderás tengo demasiado trabajo por aquí así que tengo que colgar…ah y una cosa si te voy a aclarar EVITA llamarme si no es algún asunto de trabajo o algo relacionado con la seguridad de Karakura. Adiós— Azotó la bocina sin siquiera molestarse en recibir una respuesta

Por otro lado la pelinegra tenía una cara de total shock solo reacciono cuando el golpe que dio Toshiro con el teléfono cuando colgó resonó en su oído. Dejo el teléfono a un lado y se cubrió los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

Ella no había llorado desde la muerte de su madre y nunca pensó volverlo a hacer y menos si se trataba de un chico pero eso en verdad le dolió, claro ella ya tenía contemplada la opción del rechazo pero en verdad esto le estaba doliendo más de lo que se imaginó.

—Karin ¿Cómo te fue? — Dijo Yuzu cuando vio que su gemela puso el teléfono a un lado, al acercarse pudo notar la posición en la que estaba, la respuesta era clara "rechazo".

Pocas veces vio a su hermana llorar y aunque no gritaba lamentos ni mucho menos salieran lágrimas a chorro esos pequeños espasmos que veía le hacían entender que a su gemela le dolió mucho.

—Perdóname Karin-chan yo te dije que lo hicieras a pesar de que tú ya estabas considerando la opción de no hacerlo, perdón si no te hubiera dicho esto no habría pasado— dijo con la voz quebrada la pequeña kurosaki

Karin levanto la cabeza y con una pequeña sonrisa quebrado y una voz muy bajita le dijo —No te disculpes y mucho menos te sientas mal, es más te agradezco si no me hubieras animado a hacerlo aun seguiría en esa nube de estúpidas ilusiones y cuando llegara la verdad me dolería aún más de lo que me esta doliendo—

—Puede que tengas razón, al menos déjame estar contigo en estos momentos— la abrazo y después de un rato subieron a su cuarto Karin se recostó en su cama mientras Yuzu fue a hacer un poco de té para que la peli negra se relajara.

Durante todo el día lloro y dejo que ese dolor saliera y así mismo se hizo la promesa que ese día sería el único por el que lloraría, mañana sería un nuevo día.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Mientras eso pasaba en el mundo humano en la Sociedad de Almas, para ser específico en el décimo escuadrón estaba un peli blanco terminando la llamada que hace unos momentos le había hecho la pelinegra decidió no darle más importancia y se sentó para seguir haciendo el trabajo.

—No cree que fue algo amm como se dice GROSERO— Dijo apareciendo por la puerta su teniente con un semblante serio.

—Así que escuchaste todo cuando se suponía que tenías que entregar los documentos al séptimo escuadrón— Dijo irritado el capitán

—Y así fue como lo hice y no me cambie el tema esa forma de hablarle a Karin fue muy ruda, no era tan difícil decir un "Perdón no siento lo mismo", todo lo que le dijo fue realmente innecesario y agresivo — Reclamo su teniente de una manera seria, cosa muy poco común en ella

—Eso es cosa que a ti no te importa además que no se te olvide con quien estás hablando Matsumoto— Dijo ya molesto el peliblanco

—Y no lo olvido señor pero a veces a los superiores se les tiene que reprender, solo una cosa le digo… no pierda lo más por lo menos— Dicho esto tomo algunos papeles que quedaban en el escritorio y se los llevo a su lugar para seguirlos trabajando. Su capitán no dijo nada y siguieron trabajando.

_«Tal vez Matsumoto tiene razón, quizás me pase un poco» _Fue lo que pensó el pequeño capitán mientras seguía con su papeleo_._

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**CONTINUARA**

**Me tarde un poco escribiendo la respuesta que Toshiro le da a Karin sobre su confesión, me esforcé para que sonara cruel díganme ¿fue muy cruel, o estuvo leve? XD **

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy subiré el otro capi el día de mañana. ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!**


	3. Tratando de vivir con ese dolor

**Hola aquí dejo el otro capítulo, en este integré 2 personajes salidos de mi imaginación, denles una oportunidad ya que son importantes en el desarrollo de la historia.**

**Y como siempre gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior y muchas gracias a quien comento:**

**aresuri-cham:** ¡JAJAJA morí con tu comentario!, sé que fue cruel de hecho me alegra que si sonara cruel, no estaba muy segura (hasta pensé que había estado leve XD) jajaja si lo odiaste por eso espera a ver lo que ara más adelante (mujajajaja). Y bueno dado que recibí una amenaza de muerte de tu parte por lo de Binbougami y shinigami tratare de actualizar (¿de verdad quedo muy cursi?). Y por último gracias por tu apoyo espero seguir contando con el (aparte no olvides tus actualizaciones ehhh)

**hitsukarin4ever**: ¡Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo!, y bueno creo que extenderé un poco más la historia así que abra más cosas malvadas por parte de Toshiro (no lo odies tanto).

**CookiesWithNutella**: Me alegra que te gusten mis historias espero contar con tu apoyo en el transcurso de la historia. Y claro Karin es fuerte saldrá a delante y como dices a Toshiro le costara arreglarlo XD ya estoy pensando en que tan mal la pasara (espero no ser tan mala).

**YuiKotegawaMin**: Si fue cruel pero no te preocupes ella saldrá adelante XD, gracias por comentar y darme tu apoyo

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**Tratando de vivir con ese dolor**

Era de mañana y en la casa Kurosaki ya había movimiento, el mayor de ellos fue el que salió primero de casa diciendo que tenía una conferencia importante y no regresaría hasta dentro de 2 días.

El hermano mayor ya casi ni pasaba tiempo ahí debido a la escuela, trabajo de medio tiempo y trabajo como shinigami sustituto.

La menor de los Kurosaki se apresuraba a hacer el desayuno para su gemela ella sabía que no había pasado una buena noche así que si comía un buen desayuno no estaría muy agotada durante todo el día.

—Buenos días Yuzu— Dijo la pelinegra con una voz muy débil

—Buenos días— Yuzu volteo a verla y vio a su gemela muy demacrada y con grandes ojeras.

—Karin-chan, ¿segura que quieres ir a la escuela? Mejor quédate a descansar — Menciono Yuzu con tono preocupante

—No, será mejor ir a la escuela así podre distraerme un poco—

—Está bien pero por favor no te presiones—

—No te preocupes Yuzu—

Al terminar el desayuno llego la hora de ir a la escuela

— ¿Estas lista para irnos karin-chan? —

—Adelántate tú, iré al baño—

—Ok, pero no tardes— Dijo para salir de la casa

Al entrar a este lo que hizo fue verse en el espejo

—Rayos realmente me veo mal, me prometí no llorar más y eso hare pero sin duda me sigue doliendo será mejor dejar de pensar en ello lo más que se pueda— Dicho esto se mojó la cara— no permitiré que esto me destruya será largo el camino pero saldré adelante

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Al llegar a la escuela se sentó en el lugar de siempre y puso una expresión de seriedad, no podía permitir que alguien se diera cuenta del estado tan frágil en el que estaba ella aun tenia orgullo

Estaba esperando a que comenzaran las clases cuando de pronto vio entrar a un joven un poco más alto que ella delgado, con cabellera castaña obscura y poseedor de unos ojos color miel, los cuales transmitías tranquilidad y amabilidad.

—Hola Karin buenos días— Saludo el joven sentándose al lado de la pelinegra.

—Hola Haru buenos días a ti también — Ese chico es Murayama Haruto y es amigo de Karin desde la secundaria, con el tiempo Karin le tomo mucha confianza así que comenzó a llamarlo Haru.

—Lista para el entrenamiento de la tarde— Pregunto el joven castaño, después de todo los dos estaban en el equipo de futbol de la escuela, Haruto es el capitán y ella la sub capitana

—Ehh a si el entrenamiento lo había olvidado, si estoy lista pero tendré que salir temprano hoy inicia mi trabajo en una tienda—

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien? —Cuestiono el joven

— ¿De qué hablas? —

—Pues cuando se trata de futbol nada se te olvida y todos los días que toca entrenamiento te ves realmente animada—

—Disculpa es que no pude dormir muy bien eso es todo—

—Está bien— Dijo no muy convencido

En eso entra su profesor y da inicio a las clases, no intercambiaron más palabras en todo el día sin embargo Haruto la observo todo el tiempo, de alguna manera sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella pero decidió solo observarla y conversar con ella después.

Las clases concluyeron con normalidad y así llego la hora del entrenamiento, Karin trato de concentrarse lo más que podía sin embargo muchas veces le quitaron el balón, se tropezó, fallo varios tiros, etc. Todo el entrenamiento fue así hasta que termino.

—Oye Karin segura que estas bien, sé que me dijiste que no dormiste bien pero no creo que esa sea la razón—

—Si es la razón y disculpa mi desempeño tan deplorable hoy en el entrenamiento—

—No te preocupes, bueno es hora de irnos ¿te acompaño a tu casa? —

—Gracias pero ya te había dicho que hoy inicio a trabajar en una tienda—

—oh es verdad, te acompañare y no acepto un no por respuesta—

—Está bien—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Mientras eso ocurría una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo en la Sociedad de Almas

—Como bien ya saben los nuevos reclutas que se han asignado a cada escuadrón deben comenzar a ganar experiencia es por ello que cada uno de ustedes los llevarán a lugares donde los hollows abunden y los supervisaran esto empezara mañana en la mañana y durara 2 meses— Dijo Kyoraku con voz autoritaria

—Los lugares que se les asignara son los siguientes, los escuadrones 2, 6, 7, 11 y 13 se irán a las afueras del rukongai; los escuadrones 3, 5, 8, 9 que son los que no cuentan con capitán estarán adentro y a los alrededores del rukongai. El escuadrón 12 permanecerá aquí ya que su labor es el de la investigación. El escuadrón 10 se ira al mundo humano y por último los miembros del escuadrón 4 se repartirán en los demás escuadrones con la finalidad que curen a sus posibles heridos. Si no hay preguntas pueden retirarse.

Y así termino la reunión, todos los capitanes re retiraron para preparar lo necesario para su salida

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Esto tenía que ser una broma al llegar a la tienda se despidió de Haru y al poner pie sobre ella todos ahí se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal

_«__¿Tan obvia soy?» _Se cuestionaba mentalmente

Afortunadamente nadie sabía la razón más que Urahara ya que él fue el que le dio el número de Toshiro y asumió que lo quería para confesarse, pero como la vio en ese estado dedujo cual fue la respuesta que el peliblanco le dio y decidió no tocar el tema.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Al día siguiente en la escuela Karin y Haruto conversaban sobre las practicas, más bien él hablaba ella solo asentía, Karin se veía un poco mejor ya no tenía ojeras ya que pudo dormir un poco en la noche, el dolor seguía ahí pero ella se animaba a sí misma, solo tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo

Al llegar el receso de disponían a ir a comer a fuera, iban caminando cuando de repente una chica pelirroja de ojos color verde claro le salto encima a Karin.

—Karin-chaaaaan, hace mucho que no te veía, igual a ti Haru — Decía la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos

—Kyoko tu salón está al lado del mío, nos vemos a menudo en el pasillo— Dijo un poco irritada. Kyoko, Haro y Karin son amigos desde la secundaria solo que la pelirroja se quedó en otro salón.

—Si pero no es lo mismo—En eso la ve mejor a la cara—Oye ¿te sientes bien? Te ves un poco decaída—

_«__ Rayos porque todos dicen lo mismo en verdad ¿tan obvia soy?»_

—No es nada solo no me he sentido bien y no he podido dormir bien eso es todo—

—No te creo, pero envés de averiguar que te hizo sentir así te haré sentir mejor, que te parece si saliendo de la escuela vamos por un helado yo invito claro que tú también estas invitado Haru—

Karin solo soltó un suspiro —Está bien—

— Y cómo vas en tu club de kendo hemos escuchado que te nombraron capitana— Dijo para cambiar de tema Haru que hasta entonces había estado callado

—Ahh ya se han enterado, si así fue soy tan feliz— Dijo con una linda sonrisa ocasionando el sonrojo de Haruto

—Me alegra escuchar eso— dijo el castaño

—Bueno los veo a la salida— dijo despidiéndose la pelirroja

Karin y Haruto seguían caminando hacia la cafetería en silencio hasta que Haruto hablo

—lo he decidido Karin hoy después de tomar el helado me le declarare a Kyoko— Dijo muy seguro de sí, para Karin no era un secreto el hecho que a su amigo le gustara Kyoko.

De alguna manera le recordó a ella misma cuando se decidió a declararse solo esperaba que las cosas le fueran bien a su amigo

—Te deseo suerte—

—Muchas gracias—Y así siguieron su camino.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Ya en la tarde se podía ver a 3 jóvenes disfrutar un helado. A pesar de que la confesión de Karin había sido hace dos días ya no se sentía tan destruida pero el dolor aún estaba presente, le agradecía profundamente a sus amigos por ayudarla a distraerse aunque no supieran la verdad de su mal.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Tan distraída estaba comiendo y platicando con sus amigos que no se dio cuenta que un sekaimo se había abierto dejando pasar a un peliblanco y a 25 personas detrás de él.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Al terminar su helado recordó que su amigo se quería confesar a kyoko, así que lo mejor sería irse.

—Ohh chicos miren la hora mi turno esta por empezar será mejor que me vaya ahora mismo— Gran mentira, hoy no tenía que trabajar por alguna razón Urahara insistió en que no fuera hoy a la tienda

_«__quizás alguien viene hoy… y si ese alguien e-es Tos- PORDIOS KARIN TU NO ENTINDES VERDAD SI VIENE O NO ESO ES ALGO QUE NO ME TIENE QUE IMPORTAR» _

—Tan rápido Karin-chan— Lo dicho por su amiga la trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos

—Si lo siento, prometo que otro día saldremos todos juntos todo el día— Dicho esto se empezó a alejar dándole apoyo con la mirada a su amigo a lo cual el asintió en señal de un "gracias"

Karin volvió sin más a su casa y se puso a hacer sus deberes lo que necesitaba era estar concentrada en algo para evitar pensar en su mal.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Un nuevo día llego a Karakura, Karin pudo dormir aún mejor, cosa que alivio profundamente a Yuzu.

Cuando llego al aula hizo lo de siempre "esperar a que todos llegaran"

_«__ ¿Rayos porque siempre soy la primera en llegar?» Eso mismo estaba pensando mientras veía por la ventana, el ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo reaccionar y voltear_

—Ah eres tú Haru, me alegra que estés aquí no me gusta ser la única en el salón jeje— Dijo Karin con una sonrisa pero cuando se acerco pudo notar la cara que traía su amigo… era la misma que ella traía hace unos días la razón era simple "rechazo"

—Hola Karin— Dijo con poco animo

— ¿Estas bien?— Obviamente no pero era una pregunta estándar

—La verdad es que no, ayer Kyoko me rechazo, dijo que no sentía nada por mi más que una linda amistad— Suspiro con pesadez

—Oh cuanto siento oír eso y aunque no lo creas te entiendo—

— ¿Enserio? — Volteo a verla sorprendido — vamos no bromees eres una chica inteligente, fuerte, hábil y si me permites decirlo linda, no creo que exista alguien capaz de rechazarte—

—JAJA gracias por los cumplidos y aunque me duela decirlo si existe alguien— Dijo sonriendo con amargura

— ¿Fue hace poco verdad? ¿Es por eso que habías estado así estos días? —

Ella solo se limitó a asentir y los dos como si estuvieran coordinaros soltaron un fuerte suspiro.

—El amor no nos sonríe a nosotros eh— Dijo la pelinegra quedamente

—JEJE tienes razón— Dijo el castaño

…

— ¡YA SÉ QUE HAREMOS! — Grito Haruto

— ¿De qué hablas? — Inquirió confundida

— ¡MAÑANA EMPEZAREMOS "OPERACIÓN ARREGLAR CORAZON"! consistirá en tener tantas actividades como podamos durante muchos días ya sea salir a pasear, entrenar, hacer deberes juntos y otras cosas así no habrá tiempo de pensar en este tipo de cosas y en un tiempo dejara de dolernos ¿Qué dices? —

—No lo sé, es lo que he estado intentando hacer estos días—

—Pero veras que si nos ayudamos mutuamente saldremos de esto juntos— Dijo regalándole una sonrisa radiante.

—E-está bien confiare en ti— Menciono correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**CONTINUARA**

**Sé que no pasa casi nada relacionado con la historia pero era necesario meter a estos personajes, como se los había dicho tendrán mucho que ver con el desarrollo de la historia. **

**En el siguiente ya saldrá Toshiro haciendo maldades otra vez JEJEJE, mañana subiré el otra que será un poquito más largo así que ¡ESPÉRENLO! Y claro no olviden comentar. Si tienen alguna sugerencia háganmela saber. **

**BYE BYE**


	4. ¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto?

**¡Buenos días! Aquí está el otro capi ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**Y como siempre gracias a todos los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores y muchas gracias a quien comento:**

**hitsukarin4ever**: Me alegra contar contigo de nuevo, pues puse a la décima en el mundo humano porque en algún momento Karin y Toshiro tendrán que verse y si los ponía en el rukongai eso sería difícil y pues no puse a Ichigo como capitán porque necesito que este en Karakura (y bueno necesita una vida "normal" XD).

**samira vangola: **Gracias por el comentario, asumo que te gusto la historia!

**aresuri-cham****: **Si va a ser solo un poquito más cruel, pero no te preocupes si habrá reconcilio pero LE VA A COSTAR UNO Y LA MITAD DEL OTRO XD. Y bueno binbougami y shinigami la seguire (algun dia XD) ok no pues no me gusta dejar las cosas sin concluir pero prefiero terminar primero esta y ya después dedicarme a la otra

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*** "Pensamientos estarán entre comillas" **

**¿Cómo arreglar un corazón roto?**

Una linda noche se reflejaba en Karakura, las estrellas brillaban deslumbrantemente y el aire que soplaba lentamente hacía que esa noche transmitiera tranquilidad.

La pelinegra estaba recostada en su cama observando esa linda noche mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos

"Haru tiene razón, la mejor manera de sobre llevar esto es teniendo muchas actividades, tal vez eso en verdad funciono, el día de mañana será diferente ahora si pondré todo mi empeño para poder olvidar a T-tos-shiro" Pensó Karin decidida antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

La mañana no se hizo esperar en Karakura, En la casa kurosaki ya había movimiento, Karin acababa de terminar de desayunar y se disponía a irse sola ya que a Yuzu le tocaba entrar temprano ya que estaba en el consejo estudiantil.

—Ya me voy— Dijo para que su padre la escuchara

—Kaaarin-channn, te vas sin darle un beso de despedida a tu padre— Dijo haciendo un puchero mientras se aventaba hacia ella, tal acto fue recibido por una patada cortesía de la pelinegra

—Por dios viejo compórtate— Dijo irritada

—AHH Masaki nuestra hija están mala con migo, solo porque ya tiene novio se está olvidando de su viejo— Lloraba el mayor de los Kurosaki enfrente de un cartel de su esposa

—De que hablas viejo, yo no tengo novio—

— ¿a no? Entonces quien es ese muchachito que está afuera de la casa esperándote—

— ¿ehh? —Karin miro por la ventana y a quien vio fue a Haru —Viejo él no es mi novio es mi amigo así que deja de decir tonterías, ya me voy— Dijo para cerrar la puerta tras de ella mientras su padre aun decía muchos lamento al poster de su madre.

—Hola Haru ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — Inquirió con curiosidad

—Vine por ti para ir a la escuela juntos—Dijo mientras le brindaba una radiante sonrisa

—G-gracias Haru— Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

—No hay de que, además lo hice también para hablar de lo que te dije ayer—

—He estado pensando sobre eso y estoy totalmente convencida de que funcionara así que dime—

—Bien antes de empezar hay una regla: "Nunca dejar de sonreír" esto con la finalidad de no caer en una tristeza profunda si es que empezamos a recordar lo ocurrido, y si se llega a romper esa regla el castigo será morir de un ataque de cosquillas ¿esta claro? — Dijo fingiendo seriedad

—Jajaja clarísimo— Eso le parecía extraño pero a la vez divertido

—Pues bien manos a la obra, saliendo de clases iremos a pasear y después te acompañare a tu trabajo y no te estoy pidiendo permiso para hacerlo ¿entendido? — A Karin le parecía aun graciosos como si amigo fingía seriedad.

—Ok ya entendí—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Por otro lado en un costado de Karakura se veía a 24 shinigamis exterminando Hollows su rendimiento era bueno cosa que alivio a Toshiro

—Matsumoto, informales que se reúnan para tomar su descanso—

—Enseguida capitán— Dijo para hacer lo ordenado, al concluir regreso con su capitán— Listo

—Matsumoto noto algo raro en ti, has estado todos los días aquí, ni una vez te has ido a vagar como solías hacerlo, no es que me moleste pero esa no pareces tú—

—La verdad capitán es que no me han entrado ánimos de hacer algo así, aun me siento mal por lo que le dijo a Karin, lo que le dijo aquel día me hizo sentir muy decepcionada de usted— Dijo con tono serio el cual se le estaba haciendo costumbre sacar cuando habla con su capitán.

Toshiro soltó un suspiro— Otra vez con eso—

—Sí, y sabe aún creo que ella merece una disculpa—

—Porque me tengo que disculpar por no sentir nada ella tiene que aprender que no todo lo que queremos lo obtenemos—

—No digo que se disculpe por eso, entiendo perfectamente que hay veces en las que el amor no es correspondido, a lo que me refiero es a lo otro que le dijo—

—Tuve mis motivos para hacerlo— Dijo con su habitual tono serio.

—Espero que no se arrepienta de esa decisión en un futuro capitán—

El no respondió nada en un buen rato, hasta que de la nada dijo— Me tengo que ir a un lugar, te dejo el resto a ti— Dicho esto desapareció

—Hay capitán solo usted sabe ese motivo ojala sea lo suficientemente bueno como para haber dejado ir a Karin-chan— Dijo para poder descansar un poco y poder retomar el entrenamiento en un rato más.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Las clases habían trascurrido con normalidad, la hora de la salida llego y Karin y Haru emprendieron su marcha ya que hoy no tocaba entrenamiento.

—Vamos dime a donde me llevas— Cuestiono la pelinegra ya que el castaño le dijo que la llevaría a algún lugar pero nunca le dijo dónde y por más que se lo pregunto en todo el día el no contesto.

—Ya lo veras se paciente— y una vez más le contestó lo mismo, así que Karin decidió ceder por ahora.

En el camino Karin iba viendo varios aparadores en uno de ellos había una pequeña figurita de un dragón color blanco, inmediatamente que la vio su expresión que hasta ahora había estado seria ahora estaba melancolica

"Rayos porque no puedo dejar de pensar en T-tos" En eso estaban sus pensamientos cuando de pronto sitio unas manos en sus costillas las cuales le brindaban demasiadas cosquillas

— ¡MUAJAJAJAJA DETENTE POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD DETENTE JAJAJA, TODOS NOS ESTAN VIENDO JAJAJA!— Decía Karin muriendo de risa

—Lo siento Karin pero los dos teníamos un acuerdo— Dijo sin parar de hacerle cosquillas a la pelinegra

Después de un rato el ataque paro y siguieron su camino lo único malo es que ahora a Karin le dolía garganta de tanto reír y los músculos de la cara por tanto estirarlos.

—Oye no era tan necesaria tanta agresividad— Dijo en un puchero

—Te lo merecías— Dijo mirando hacia otro lado— oh mira llegamos—

En frente de ellos estaba el nuevo centro comercial que habían inaugurado no hace mucho

—La semana pasada vine y hay muchos lugares que seguro te gustaran— Dijo animadamente Haru.

La primera parada fue una heladería, pero no era cualquiera ahí te servían helados GIGANTES

—Oh mira el tamaño de esa cosa—Dijo Karin muy sorprendida

—JEJE sabía que te gustaría, escoge uno yo invito—

— ¿Enserio?, No tienes por qué hacerlo—

—Quiero hacerlo así que anda escoge uno—

—Está bien, pero a la próxima me toca a mí—

—Está bien— Dijo sin más el castaño.

Karin fue y lo pidió mientras esperaban a que estuviera listo

—Oye espera un momento, tú no pediste nada—

—Así es con uno basta, tu misma viste el tamaño de esa cosa ¿o no estás de acuerdo? —

—S-si e-está bien— Dijo un poco sonrojada

Cuando les llevaron el pedido les dieron dos cucharas y empezaron a degustarlo, si bien fue vergonzoso porque todos los veían como su fueran una pareja de novios el helado hacia que valiera la pana pasar por tal vergüenza.

—Oye está realmente bueno— Dijo mientras se deleitaba

—Te dije que te gustaría—

El helado le trajo recuerdos a la pelinegra

"el helado es tan frio como el carácter de Toshiro" se estaba deprimiendo de nuevo pero en eso vio las frías intenciones de Haru de volverle a atacar

— ¡NOO ESPERA!, mira estoy sonriendo—Dijo antes de que este se acercara por completo, no podría aguantar otra de esas "agresiones".

—Más te vale— Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa

Empezaba a tener el presentimiento que con ayuda de Haru podría olvidar al peliblanco, paso a paso dejaría de relacionar todo con él.

Al concluir el Helado salieron del local

—Bien vamos a la última parada de hoy para después llevarte a tu trabajo—

—Gracias—

Su parada era un centro de video juegos, Karin no jugaba mucho pero le gustaban.

—Este sitio es muy divertido, te llevare a uno que seguro te gustara— Dijo caminando mientras Karin lo seguía

Frente a ellos había un juego que trataba sobre disparos y era por equipos de 4 cada uno tenía un color: uno verde y el otro amarillo, los dos entraron en el equipo verde.

—Solo dispárales a los que estén en amarillo, el que llegue a 30 gana—

—Ok— Y así empezó el juego pero después de unos minutos

—Oye ese me disparo y es de mi equipo—

—A es que a veces hay jugadores que solo les gusta disparar a quien sea—

—Pero me ha matado, ahora vera cuando lo encuentre deseara no haberse metido con Karin Kurosaki— el orgullo de Karin no le permitía perder, y así empezó una masacre virtual.

Haru solo observó cómo Karin de vez en cuando soltaba una risa de victoria cuando cumplía con su venganza, en verdad le alegraba ver de nuevo a la vieja Karin.

Después de un rato llego la hora de irse.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy— Dijo Karin como despedida ya que estaban en la esquina de la tienda

—No hay de que apoyándonos mutuamente saldremos de esta—

—Veras que así será, ¿te parece si nos vemos el domingo?—

—Si es buena idea, hasta entonces— dijo y se dio media vuelta

*0* _-_-_ *O*

—Ya llegue— Grito Karin al entra a la tienda

—Oh Karin-chan has llegado— Dijo el sombrerero

—Sí, dime que are hoy— Dijo dispuesta a ponerse a trabajar

—La verdad Karin-chan sería mejor que no volvieras aquí en un tiempo el capitán Hitsugaya fue asignado a un deber aquí en el mundo humano, no sé exactamente que haya pasado entre tú y el capitán Hitsugaya pero si sé que fue algo que te lastimo demasiado y como sabrás este es el punto de entrada y salida de la Sociedad de Almas así que el estará pasando por aquí muchas veces—

—Entiendo Urahara-san, le agradezco la preocupación, pero aquella ves hicimos un trato que estuve dispuesta a cumplir si no trabajo aquí entonces ¿qué puedo hacer entonces? —

—Oh ya veo si es así pensare en algo por ahora no vuelvas aquí en un tiempo— Dijo cubriéndose con su abanico

—Gracias— Después de eso se retiró ella en verdad apreciaba ese gesto de preocupación. —Bueno entonces me iré a casa—Dijo mientras se estiraba.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Ya entrada la noche un peliblanco llegaba dentro de su gigai al lugar que les servía para descansar durante la noche a él y a sus subordinados.

—Al fin llega capitán ¿Dónde estuvo el resto de la tarde? —Cuestiono su teniente

—Estuve vigilando otras áreas de Karakura y si no te molesta quiero descansar— Dijo pasando a un lado de ella

"Que extraño, cuando paso al lado mío olía a algo raro me pregunto ¿qué será? No tal vez fue mi imaginación" Pensó Matsumoto para después irse ella también a descansar.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

La salida del domingo resulto muy divertida y sobretodo cumplió el propósito "distraerse".

Ambos se la pasaron sensacional su primera parada fue un acuario que estaba en el centro de la ciudad, era un acuario realmente grande. A cada paso que daban veían una pecera diferente, ya sea en el tamaño o en las especias que tenia

En ese mismo lugar comieron y después partieron al cine ya que se estrenaba una película que Karin quería ver hace mucho "El Reflejo de la muerte".

—JAJAJA vamos Haru no dio tanto miedo— Se burlaba de su amigo, el cual se encontraba pálido.

—Estás loca acaso, pasaran muchos días antes de que vuelva a ver un espejo sin miedo— Dijo haciendo puchero—Además te vi brincar varias veces en la película—

—Eso fue porque en unas partes tenía muy alto el sonido, es difícil no sobresaltarse con sonidos así— Dijo para excusarse

—Si como no, bueno será mejor que te lleve a casa ya es tarde— Karin no dijo nada, aunque le dijera que no él lo iba a hacer.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

—Rayos donde se metió mi capitán otra vez, siempre es lo mismo se va sin más y regresa entrada la noche— Decía frustrada a la nada Matusmoto

—Teniente Matsumoto—Hablo uno de los nuevos reclutas

—Si ¿Qué pasa?—

—En esta área ya no hay más hollows—

—Entiendo, mañana mismo nos vamos a otra área, informa a los demás para que estén listos—

—Si—Dijo haciendo una reverencia

Después de que se retiró emitió un suspiro "Enserio ¿dónde se ha metido capitán?"

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Toda la siguiente semana paso tranquila, Karin y Haru no salieron más, ahora se dedicaban a dar el 100% en su club. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que llego el jueves.

Karin estaba caminado por el pasillo de la escuela camino a la cafetería cuando se encontró a su amiga pelirroja.

—Kaaariin-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte—Dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

—Esta vez tienes razón, no te había visto desde la semana pasada cuando fuimos a comer helado—

—Así es te he echado de menos—

—En tu club te presionan mucho, mira que hacerte quedar hasta tarde—

—Bueno si me presionan mucho y más porque soy la capitana, pero esa no es la razón del porque no nos hayamos visto mucho—

— ¿A no? entonces—

—E-es que h-he estado s-saliendo c-con un c-chico—Dijo sumamente sonrojada—A un no s-somos novios p-pero hemos salido un par de veces—

— ¿Enserio? Felicidades— Dijo de todo corazón, "rayos a Haru le dolerá cuando se entere" Pensó sintiendo tristeza por su amigo.

—¿Es de aquí de la escuela? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

—No, no es de aquí, dice que vive muy lejos y solo estará aquí una temporada mientras resuelve algunos trámites aquí en Karakura—

— ¿Entonces se ira después? ¿No te da miedo eso?—

—Para nada Karin-chan, yo creo en el amor de lejos y es por eso tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda con el—

—Pues te deseo suerte—

—Gracias, —Dijo con una sonrisa— AHH ahora que lo recuerdo tengo una foto con él, nos la hicimos en una cita que tuvimos, fue difícil convencerlo pero al final lo logre, deja voy por ella—

—Está bien aquí te espero— "qué bueno que al menos Kyoko si haya sido correspondida" Pensó sintiendo mucha felicidad por ella

—Mira es el— Dijo la pelirroja extendiéndole una foto

—Veamos— Karin la tomo y la vio detenidamente.

UNA PATADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO LE HUBIERA DOLIDO MENOS…

Era una de esas fotos que uno se hace en cualquier centro comercial, en ella estaba su amiga pelirroja con una gran sonrisa abrazando a un chico... A un chico que ella conocía perfectamente… ese cabello, esos ojos, esa expresión seria, no había duda… era Toshiro.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**CONTINUARA**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado. Por otra parte mañana saldré de vacaciones y no sé cuándo volveré tratare de subir el próximo capítulo en la noche (espero poder) y sino pues ya regresando retomare la historia. Espero contar con su apoyo a mi regreso, no olviden comentar.**


	5. Tanto esfuerzo ¿para qué?

**HOLA, volví de mis vacaciones, no saben cuánto me alegro ver sus comentarios en verdad se los agradezco. **

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capi sé que prometí subirlo ese mismo día pero la verdad lo que llevaba escrito no era suficiente y no quise subir algo incompleto… espero lo hayan entendido.**

**Espero les guste y los recompense por la larga espera… **

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*** "Pensamientos estarán entre comillas" **

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**Tanto esfuerzo ¿para qué?**

—Karin-chan, ¿pasa algo?, ahh ya se es por su aspecto ¿verdad?, no te preocupes él es muy tranquilo y muy reservado—Dijo pensando que Karin se había quedado en shock porque tal vez pensó que era un rufián.

—Q-que, a ya veo, q-que b-bueno oye luego te veo si ya casi es la hora de entrar a la siguiente clase — Dijo sin aun podérsela creer

—Está bien, te veré después— Menciono y se metió a su salón.

Karin dio media vuelta y regreso a su salón, esa situación le quito el hambre.

Llego a su lugar y se dejó caer en su lugar

— ¿Karin ha pasado algo? —Pregunto preocupado Haru

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora—

—Está bien— Dijo un poco preocupado

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Las horas siguientes clases se le hicieron eternas, aunque el día de hoy no tenían entrenamiento ella decidió ir a jugar un rato.

—Conque aquí estabas— Dijo una voz tras de ella

— ¿Qué pasa Haru? — Dijo y lo volteo a ver, se quedó un poco impresionada ya que el traía una cara muy seria, cosa poco usual en él.

— Sabes se rumorea por los pacillos que Kyoko está saliendo con alguien—

— ¿y eso no te molesta? — Dijo dándole una patada al balón con todas sus fuerzas

—La verdad es que si, a nadie le gusta perder, yo la conozco dese la secundaria, siempre estuve con ella apoyándola en todo, siendo incondicional con ella ¿para qué? Para que llegue alguien más y en menos de 1 semana te la robe—Dijo para patear otro balón que estaba ahí cerca con un poco más de fuerza que Karin.

—Es chistoso ¿sabes?, pienso igual que tú—

—No lo entiendo mi reacción es normal ya que incumbe a Kyoko, ¿tu porque estas molesta? —Cuestiono el castaño

—Ya te lo dije pienso igual que tú, conoces a una persona desde hace muchos años se llevan tan bien que lo consideras tu amigo pasa un tiempo y te das cuenta que te gusta, tras recolectar valor te confiesas y te rechaza de una forma humillante, tratas de sobrellevar ese dolor y cuando por fin se tiene un progreso e incluso llegas a creer que la otra persona solo no está interesada en estas cosas recibes una noticia como esa y sientes como si te golpearan en la cara— Y de nuevo golpeo el balón con todas sus fuerzas

— ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? — Haru solo la observó

—Que después de recibir un rechazo humillante…

E incluso después de ver que sale con mi mejor amiga…

Hay una parte dentro de mí…

Que lo sigue…

Queriendo…—

Dijo golpeando nuevamente el balón como si así pudiese sacar todo el odio.

—Es tonto ¿verdad? Que tan idiota se tiene que ser para seguir queriendo a alguien después de todo eso, en verdad soy una grandísima tonta— Dijo con mucha rabia

—Vamos Karin no seas tan ruda contigo misma, al corazón no se le manda por desgracia y es por ello que tenemos que darle tiempo al tiempo —

—Ese es el problema Haru, ¿qué tan largo tiene que ser ese tiempo? — Dijo con la voz un poco quebrada.

—Eso no lo sé Karin pero aunque no soporte admitirlo es lo único que podemos hacer. "esperar" — Dijo resignado — Pásame el balón Karin, será mejor deshacerme de esta molestia liberando un poco de enojo pateando el balón, lo menos que quiero es desquitarme con alguien que no tiene la culpa de esto—

—Tienes razón Haru—

Jugaron durante un rato, en el cual golpeaba el balón muy fuerte corrían de un lado para otro hasta que quedaron agotados.

—Karin será mejor que nos vayamos ahora—Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla

—Está bien— Dijo jadiando un poco

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Iban caminado por una calle que era muy concurrida ya que tenía muchos puestos de comida.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, cada uno estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Estaban por dar vuelta en una esquina cuando chocaron con una parejita que estaba tomada de la mano.

—Oh cuanto lo siento fue nuestra culp… ah pero si son ustedes Karin y Haru—

Los dos mencionados estaban en shock, frente a ellos estaban Toshiro y Kyoko—

Karin no pudo apartar la vista del peliblanco

—Ahh dejen los presento Toshiro ellos son mis amigos de la escuela Karin y Haru, Karin Haru él es Toshiro—

Karin y Toshiro asintieron pero este último lo hizo con los ojos cerrados y de inmediato giro su cabeza a otro lado. Haru fue el único en hablar, por muy enojado que estuviera aún tenía un poco de modales.

—Mu-mucho g-gusto, Kyoko lo siento nos tenemos que ir — Dijo para luego jalar a Karin lejos de allí.

—Gracias Haru si no hubieras hecho eso las cosas no hubieran salido bien—

—No hay de qué, pero ¿estás bien?—

—no diría que bien solo estoy un poco impresionada eso es todo ¿y tú? — Decir "un poco impresionada" era mentira realmente estaba muy impresionada y sobre todo se sentía lastimada

—Pues eso solo ha roto un poco más mi corazón— Dijo el castaño con una leve neblina en sus ojos la cual seco rápidamente— Oye Karin hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace rato—

— ¿Dime? — Contesto un poco distraída

—Sé que estas molesta con aquel chico por todo lo que te dijo incluso yo estoy molesto con él todo lo que te dijo fue muy cruel, pero ¿estas molesta con Kyoko? Hace un rato me dijiste que aún lo querías a pesar de todo y bueno tú sabes que ella esta…—Fue interrumpido por Karin

—Haru no lo está haciendo a propósito, ella solo quiso que yo conociera a la persona que quería sin imaginarse que esa persona me ha causado dolor, eso es todo lo que diré—

—Entiendo— Dijo Haru después de un suspiro

El resto del camino fue silencioso hasta que se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

—YA LLEGUE— Grito Karin al llegar

—Oh Karin-chan, que bueno que llegas estábamos a punto de cenar— Dijo su gemela

—"Estábamos" ¿tenemos visitas? — Interrogo mientras se asomaba por la cocina

—Cuanto tiempo Karin—

—Hola Ichi-nii— Dijo un poco sorprendida, su hermano casi no comía en casa, es más parecía que ya ni vivía ahí. —Lo siento no tengo hambre— Y rápidamente se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un portazo

—Yuzu que le pasa a Karin, se veía un poco triste— Dijo preocupadamente el peli naranja ya que siempre que llegaba ella le reclamaba por no pasar tiempo en casa.

—Es verdad tú no sabes— Dijo triste su pequeña hermana

— ¿Saber qué? dime — Su voz sonó aún más preocupada

—Le prometí que no se lo diría a nadie pero tú eres nuestro hermano y quiero que estés enterado de las cosas que pasan en la familia aparte le servirías de apoyo a Karin-chan—

—Vamos Yuzu dímelo me estas preocupando más—

—Veras— Y comenzó a contarle todo de principio a fin sin omitir NADA.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Mientras tanto Karin se tomó una ducha y después se acostó en su cama.

"Rayos que horrible día tuve hoy, enterarme de… de eso y verlo con Kyoko agarrados de la mano y que él no dijera nada, es más que me ignorara… Todo el esfuerzo que Haru y yo habíamos hecho para sobre llevar este dolor ¿para qué? Para que solo con verlos una vez todo eso se callera al suelo…"

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente

*0* _-_-_ *O*

— ¡QUEEEEE! — Fue el grito que Ichigo dio cuando Yuzu le termino de contar— ¡ESE ENANO ME LAS VA A PAGAR CUANDO LO VEA, COMO SE ATREVIÓ A DECIRLE ESOOO!, ES MÁS AHORITA MISMO LO VOY A BUSCAR— Dijo dispuesto a irse.

—Espera Ichigo, no hagas eso, no es que lo defienda a un no doy créditos a lo que hizo pero Karin-chan nos necesita ahora— Dijo su hermanita tomándolo del brazo

—Tienes razón Yuzu— Dicho esto se en carrero al cuarto de la pelinegra y abrió la puerta precipitadamente

—Karin, ¿Estas bien?— Dijo cuándo abrió

Karin se levantó asustada —Ichi-nii por dios toca antes de entrar, casi me da un ataque al corazón—

Ichigo no dijo nada solo se acercó y la abrazo muy fuerte

—No te preocupes Karin, yo estoy aquí—

—D-de q-que hablas Ichi-nii— Dijo un poco confundida

—Yuzu me conto todo, no te enojes ella lo hizo porque se preocupa—

— ¿Te dijo todo?—

—Cada palabra, realmente estoy molesto no sabe la que se le espera cuando lo vea —

—No Ichi-nii no hagas nada, yo saldré de esta con mi propia fuerza a parte no quiero que tengas problemas en la Sociedad de Almas por mi culpa—

—Está bien, pero una cosa te digo, si yo veo que se te acerca menos de 50 metros la pagara MUY CARO— Dijo escupiendo fuego

—Gracias Ichi-nii—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

El sol deslumbraba un pacífico amanecer, hoy Karakura se apreciaba más tranquila ya que era sábado.

— ¿A dónde vas Karin-chan? — Cuestiono la menor de los Kurosaki

—Iré a las canchas a despejarme un poco— Contesto mientras se dirigía a la puerta

—Está bien pero no llegues tarde—

—Sí, nos vemos al rato— Respondió para después cerrar la puerta tras de sí

Camino durante un rato y al fin llego a su destino divisando a lo lejos al castaño.

—Hola Karin, ¿lista para empezar? — Pregunto el castaño

—Sí, lo bueno que la cancha está casi vacía, así la podremos aprovechar—

—Es verdad, pero que extraño hoy luche un lindo día para venir pero en fin empecemos—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Por otra parte en un lugar no muy lejano

— ¿Cómo van los subordinados Matsumoto?— Cuestiono un peliblanco con semblante serio

—Todo va bien capitán, los subordinados han destruido a cada hollow con éxito— Informo su teniente seriamente

—Entiendo, que sigan así—

—Entendido capitán— Contesto sin expresión, aun no daba créditos a lo que hizo su capitán así que seguía tratándolo seriamente.

De repente la alarma de Toshiro sonó

—Es un menos grande, yo me encargo— Dijo el peliblanco para después desaparecer.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

—Aquí va Haru, acachala— Dijo Karin mientras le pasaba el balón

Haru la recibió y empezó a correr cuando de repente callo de rodillas como si algo lo hubiera empujado y termino tendido en el suelo inconsciente. Karin sintió una fuerte presión en el aire pero no la derribo, Como pudo se acercó a su amigo

— ¡Haruuu!— Grito mientras llegaba a su lado—Responde por favor— Dijo pero en eso pudo ver como una grieta se abría en el cielo

"Rayos lo que me faltaba" Pensó la pelinegra

— ¡¿PERO QUE TENEMOS AQUÍ?! —Exclamo el enorme hollow — ¡UN DELICIOSO MANJAR, TE VEZ PEQUEÑA PERO SE VE QUE TU _REIATSU_ ES MUY DELICIOSO! ¡O PERO SI HAY UN HUMANO TAMBIÉN, NO TIENE _REIATSU_ PERO SU ALMA SEGURO ES DELICIOSA!— Exclamo mientras se acercaba a ellos

—NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCÁRTELE ESTÚPIDO HOLLOW— Dijo interponiéndose entre el hollow y su amigo

— ¡NO ESTORBES! — Exclamo pegándole con el dorso de la mano a la pelinegra aventándola a unos metros del castaño ocasionándole un dolor punzante en el brazo derecho y un golpe en la cara.

El hollow estaba por tomar a Haru cuando de repente su brazo fue cortado provocando un chillido del Hollow

— ¡¿QUIEN SE HA ATREVIDO A ATACARME? ¡— Exigió saber el ahora enojado hollow.

—Eso es algo que no necesitas saber — Ante ellos estaba un peliblanco.

Karin abrió sus ojos con sorpresa la verdad no espero que el viniera.

— ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ? NO SABES LO QUE TE ESPERA!— Dijo amenazadoramente

—Me has robado las palabras de la boca— Respondió inexpresivo el peliblanco para después atravesarlo con su _Zanpakuto._

_El Hollow en un instante desapareció y Karin aún seguía en shock, frente a ella estaba el peliblanco dándole la espalda._

Después de unos instantes este volteo a verla

—Kurosaki, lo que hiciste fue estúpido y muy peligroso— Dijo en su típico tono de voz el peliblanco

Karin toco su brazo derecho que fue herido por el hollow sin apartar su vista de él.

El peliblanco se acercó para ver qué tan graves eran las heridas, no sería un experto curando como los de la cuarta división pero sabe cómo curar pequeñas heridas.

Cuando estuvo a una corta distancia de ella extendió su mano hacia ella pero Karin retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Si ya terminaste lo que viniste a hacer entonces lárgate—Contesto Karin extremadamente seria arrastrando la última palabra, mientras sus ojos expresaban mucha furia contenida.

Toshiro lo sostuvo la mirada durante un rato, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar fue interrumpido

— ¿Pero qué rayos paso? , Karin ¿estás bien? — Pregunto Haru cuando se despertó mientras se acercaba a ella a paso rápido.

Karin dirigió su mirada a Haru—A lo que pasa es que te desmayaste y cuando iba a ir por ti me tropecé, soy una tonta verdad— Dijo cambiando totalmente su expresión a una más amigable. —Pero estoy bien solo son unos rasguños—

— ¿Qué solo son unos rasguños? Mírate te ves lastimada y además te está saliendo sangre de la boca— La reprendió el castaño

Karin llevo su mano sana a su rostro y efectivamente tenia sangre

—Kurosaki no seas terca deja te curo— Hablo el peliblanco, nuevamente acercándose a ella.

Karin volvió a mirarlo y de nuevo se hiso para atrás.

— ¡QUE NO ESCUCHASTE, TE HE DICHO QUE TE LARGES! — Esta vez levantó la voz más alto.

— ¿Qué has dicho Karin? —Cuestiono un poco asustado Haru

"Es verdad Haru no puede verlo pensara que estoy loca" —Perdón Haru no es nada—

—Está bien pero anda hay que ir a tu clínica para que te atiendan—

—NOO será mejor no ir no quiero preocupar a Yuzu—

—Entiendo, entonces vayamos a una farmacia—Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba al lugar indicado.

Disimuladamente volteo a ver al peliblanco quien aún seguía ahí parado mirándola.

"Qué raro su mirada se ve… ¿enojada?, bueno casi siempre es así, pero ¿Por qué se la dirige a Haru? No, no puede ser, tal vez el golpe afecto mi vista"

Y con ese pensamiento siguió su camino hacia la farmacia junto con Haru.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Después de caminar un rato se encontraban por una pequeña placita en la cual se podía ver un kiosko a lo lejos, enfrente de esta plaza había una farmacia.

—Mira Karin ahí hay unos baños ve y enjuágate el brazo iré por algo de medicina— Menciono mientras se alejaba

—Gracias Haru— Se dio la vuelta y entro al baño a lavarse el brazo al concluir se dispuso a salir e irse a sentar a una banca que estaba cerca

Se estaba acercando a esta cuando de la nada salió el peliblanco, Karin lo ignoro y siguió su camino.

—Kurosaki no seas terca deja veo esa herida— Insistió el peliblanco

—Ahhh pero ahora si me conoces ¿no?, la otra vez que te vi me ignoraste— Dijo molesta

—No me cambies el tema, parte de mi trabajo es asegurar el bienestar de los humanos, así que deja veo esas heridas— Menciono un poco molesto

—Es verdad casi se me olvidaba ya se me hacía raro que me hablaras pero ya me acorde que solo podemos hablar si se trata de tu trabajo, en si yo no te importo solo soy un humano herido por un Hollow que necesita curación… solo soy parte de tu trabajo… —Dijo con seriedad en tono molesto

—Karin eso no es verdad…—Muy tarde fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el la llamo así.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos un momento, Toshiro cambiar de tema rápido

—Algunas heridas provocadas por Hollows no se pueden tratar con medicina humana—

—No necesito tu ayuda, como escuchaste Haru me ayudara y estoy segura que con las atenciones de Haru me recuperare rápidamente, así que como te dije antes… vete—

—Se ve que te llevas bien con ese tal Haru, te felicito te has encontrado a alguien de tu categoría— Dijo volteándose dispuesto a irse.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a la pelinegra —Para tu información el solo es mi amigo y si me llevo muy bien con él, y bueno si a felicitaciones nos vamos pues yo también te felicito por tu casi noviazgo con Kyoko—

Eso hiso que Toshiro volteara bruscamente

— ¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando? — Interrogo muy sorprendido

—Vamos no seas sínico sales con ella, los vi en una foto y ella misma nos "presento" Toshiro por dios almenas no niegues eso— Contesto irritada

—En verdad no sé de qué estás hablando— Respondió alterado, cosa rara en él. —Todos los días desde que llegue a Karakura he estado trabajando y supervisando a mis subordinados—

—A claro si "trabajar" consiste en salir en citas con Kyoko entonces debes de estar muy agotado— Dijo con un toque sarcástico

— ¡QUE TE DIGO QUE NO, ES MÁS NI SIQUIERA SÉ QUIÉN ES ESA TAL KYOKO!— grito en verdad Karin lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. "_Rayos ¿porque me estoy esmerando tanto en que me crea? fácilmente puede negarlo e irme o simplemente ignorarlo pero en vez de eso estoy aquí discutiendo para probar mi inocencia_" Pensó frustrado el peliblanco

Antes de que Karin pudiera decir un "¿Qué dijiste?" una parejita se acercaba a su dirección tomada de las manos

—Vamos no digas eso Toshiro-kun— Decía una pelirroja con una gran sonrisa

Las cabezas de Karin y de Toshiro voltearon a verlos como si fueran robots

— ¿P-pero q-que está pasando a-aquí? — Cuestiono una muy confundida Karin— ¿Si tu estas aquí, quien está allá? —Dijo señalando con el dedo a la parejita.

—PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO— Dijo eufórico el pequeño capitán.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Qué opinan? Algunas cosas están por solucionarse y otros por enredarse espero les haya gustado…**

**Y como siempre gracias a todos los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores y muchas gracias a quien comento:**

**aresuri-cham****: **Gracias por seguir apoyándome, espero que con este capi lo odies un poquito menos, a partir de este capi ya saldrán más partes de ellos dos juntos XD. (porfa no me rastrees XD).

**hitsukarin4ever****: **No te preocupes ahora va el contra ataque de la pequeña Karin y Haru, espéralo! Y gracias por seguir leyendo esta pequeña historia.

**MikeRyder16: **Me alegra saber que te ha gustado la historia (jejeje espero actualizar la otra historia lo más pronto posible), espero que te haya gustado este capi, y gracias por seguir la historia espero contar contigo en los otros capítulos.

**Iker18**: Gracias por leer mi historia y tomarte el tiempo para comentar, lamento no haberlo subido ese día pero no quería subir algo pequeño y hecho al aventón espero lo entiendas. Espero contar con tus comentarios en los siguientes capítulos.

**HxK Hoppy:** Gracias por comentar y que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, la verdad quería que esta historia fuera diferente, quería al menos hacer una donde hubiera un rechazo. Espero seguir contando con tus comentarios en el resto de la historia.

**Sin más que decir BYE BYE**


	6. Se desenredan un poco las cosas

**Hola buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí les dejo el otro capítulo espero les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*** "Pensamientos estarán entre comillas" **

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**Se desenredan un poco las cosas**

— ¿P-pero q-que está pasando a-aquí? — Cuestiono una muy confundida Karin— ¿Si tu estas aquí quien está allá? —Dijo señalando con el dedo a la parejita.

—PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO— Dijo eufórico el pequeño capitán.

El peliblanco que estaba con Kyoko de inmediato sintió como algo le subía por la espina dorsal, algo llamado "miedo".

En un instante apretó más su agarre de la mano que tenía con la pelirroja y dio media vuelta para alejarse del capitán que ya en esos momentos estaba muy cabreado

— ¿A dónde vamos Toshiro-kun? Pensé que iríamos al centro comercial— Cuestiono inocentemente Kyoko

—E-es que me a-acorde que por aquí venden un rico helado vamos—Dijo angustiado tratando de llevarla lejos de ahí.

A cada paso que daban mas era el enojo del capitán.

—Camina, camina más rápido— Dijo mientras la jalaba

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogo

—Por qué se le acaban rápido—

En ese instante el pequeño capitán empezó a caminar en su dirección lentamente otorgándole al impostor una mira asesina mientras su riatsu se incrementaba poco a poco

—Mejor corramos, corramos, se ve que casi se le acaban— Dijo ya muerto del miedo mientras poco a poco el riatsu y las ganas de asesinar del capitán iban en aumento

—Es-espera Toshiro-kun, tu no me engañas tu estas corriendo de alg…—Volteo y pudo ver a lo lejos a Karin. Como pudo se deshizo del agarre del peliblanco y se fue con Karin.

—Por Dios, Karin-chan ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?, tienes un gran raspón—Cuestiono preocupada

Karin que salió de la impresión cuando escucho hablar a su amiga

—Kyoko que gran sorpresa, o pero si también vino Hitsugaya-san—Lo último lo dijo un poquito más alto para fastidiar al peliblanco. —Pues me tropecé cuando entrenaba futbol con Haru—

—Te he dicho muchas veces que tengas cuidado, espérame aquí iré por algo para curar esa herida, Toshiro-kun quédate aquí y cuídala. — Ordeno mientras corría a la farmacia.

—Espera Haru ya fue...Olvídalo ya te fuiste— Dijo a la nada, cuando volteo pudo ver a un peliblanco muy cabreado y a otro muerto del miedo

"Dos Toshiros, pero que tonta soy por la impresión no pude pensar bien pero ahora que lo veo es más que obvio que es el gigai de Toshiro" Pensó la pelinegra

—Ahora s-si, d-dime ¿q-que de-demonios e-estás haciendo Shon? —Trato de decirlo lo más calmado posible el capitán.

—N-nada no se de q-que estás hablando—Trato de fingir demencia el impostor que tenía por nombre Shon

—Na-nada—

—No me digas que nada te acabo de ver—

—Solo me divertía un poco—Dijo para excusarse, provocando ahora enojo de la pelinegra

"Solo está usando a Kyoko para divertirse, si Toshiro no lo mata lo hare yo misma" Pensó furiosa la pelinegra

—S-solo te ¡¿QUÉ?! — Por fin su furia salía más a flote— ¡TE DI UNA ORDEN Y ESA ERA OCULTARTE MIENTRAS YO HACIA MI TRABAJO Y APARTE TE PEDÍ QUE PASARAS LO MÁS DESAPERCIBIDO QUE PUDIERAS!— Grito

—Y eso trate pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Te ibas temprano y regresabas muy noche— Se excusó — yo no te iba a esperar todo el tiempo— Dijo tratando de aparentar que el miedo que sentía hace unos instantes se había evaporado.

— ¿Qué no me ibas a esperar?, creo que algo no te ha quedado claro—Se calmó un poco y soltó un suspiro para después continuar— Así yo me vaya dos minutos o 15 días tu trabajo es esperarme — Dijo reglándole una de sus mejores miradas asesinas que tenia

De un movimiento rápido se metió al gigai y extrajo esa alma modificada.

"Tengo que ir a cambiar esta alma, ese Urahara me dio algo realmente problemático esta vez" Pensó mientras observaba la pequeña perlita

Antes de irse le dedico una mirada a Karin quien al darse cuenta desvió su mirada. Toshiro fastidiado decidió mejor irse a arreglar su nuevo problema.

Un rato después Karin pudo escuchar a sus amigos —Te digo yo sé de estas cosas, este será realmente efectivo— Alegaba Haru con un ungüento y unas vendas en sus manos

—Está bien te creeré solo porque tú sabes más sobre cómo atender caídas— Dijo resignándose Kyoko, ya que cuando entro en la farmacia se encontró con Haru y después iniciaron una pequeña discusión sobre que medicina era mejor para Karin.

—Karin, por favor extiende tu brazo— Y hecha la acción Haru empezó por colocarle el medicamento de una forma suave para no lastimarla y posteriormente puso el vendaje delicadamente.

Cada acción no paso desapercibida por la pelirroja.

—Ya está— Dijo el castaño regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a la pelinegra.

—Gracias Haru—

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, tengo parte de culpa en esto—

Así permanecieron durante un rato, el sonriéndole mientras aun sostenía su brazo y ella disimulando un sonrojo de vergüenza.

"Rayos por que no soporto verlos tan… tan ju-juntos, por que demonios le sonríe así el solo… el solo me sonreía así… a mí. Tal vez estoy c-celosa… pero eso es imposible a mí me gusta Toshiro-kun ¿o no?" Pensaba frustradamente Kyoko

Y en un impulso ella tomo a Haru del brazo y lo alejo de Karin un poco brusco.

—Bien parece que ya está bien Karin-chan con eso que le acabas de poner— Decía tratando de hacer una sonrisa creíble pero por dentro solo pensaba un "no es tan necesaria tanta cercanía".

—Si eso parece— Dijo Haru un poco sorprendido— Oye Kyoko ¿no venias con alguien? — Interrogo

—Ah es verdad venía con toshiro-kun, me pregunto ¿A dónde abra ido? — Dijo mientras lo buscaba con la vista

Karin estaba a punto de decir que se fue y que mejor se fuera a casa ya que no volvería pero fue interrumpida.

—Bueno no importa— Menciono la pelirroja quitándole importancia "no sé qué me pasa porque de repente no quiero dejarlos solos a estos dos" pensó — Que les parece si salimos los tres juntos, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos ¿Qué dicen? —

—Está bien, después de todo ya te había prometido que saldríamos un día los tres— Contesto Karin

—Por mí no hay problema, vamos—

*0* _-_-_ *O*

—Así que ese es el problema ¿eh? — Hablo un sombrero después de escuchar la explicación del peliblanco

—En efecto, por eso quiero que me des una nueva alma modificada, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con problemas como estos—

—Entiendo, pero el pedido tardara un par de días—

—No me importa esperare el tiempo necesario— Dijo dispuesto a irse pero el sombrerero lo detuvo

—Espere capitán Hitsugaya, tiene un mensaje de la sociedad de almas— Dijo dándole un papel doblado el cual decía:

_Capitán Hitsugaya_

_Se ha detectado un humano con fuetes señales de reatsu, después de muchas investigaciones se ha determinado que se trata de la hermana del shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Karin. Con la finalidad de evitar futuros problemas como apariciones numerosas de hollows o riesgos a personas cercanas a ella, se le encomienda la misión de vigilarla de cerca._

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Un nuevo inicio de semana daba inicio, era un lindo lunes por la mañana y se podía apreciar a muchos estudiantes llegar a sus aulas correspondientes.

En una en específico se encontraban una pelinegra y un castaño, los cuales hablaban sobre lo bien que se la habían pasado el sábado con su amiga pelirroja.

Pasado un rato entro la profesora para iniciar la clase

—Buenos días alumnos hoy se integra un nuevo compañero con nosotros, por favor sean amables con él, me complace presentarles a Hitsugaya Toshiro—Menciono la profesora mientras por la puerta entraba el susodicho.

Ganándose varios suspiros por parte de las chicas y odio por parte de los chicos.

"_A este chico yo lo he visto antes_" Pensaba el castaño sin apartar la vista del peliblanco "_pero ¿dónde_?"

En eso volteo a ver a Karin, quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa y enojo

"_Qué demonios hace este enano aquí_" Pensó la pelinegra sin apartar la vista de él.

Y en ese momento Haru recordó quien era

"A pero si eres el pequeño granuja que hizo sentir mal a Karin" Pensó el castaño con molestia

—Bien Hitsugaya-san por que no te sientas amm— Dijo la profesora mientras buscaba un lugar para el

— Ya vi un lugar, te sentaras al lado de Murayama Haruto— Dijo señalando el lugar al lado del castaño y este a su vez levanto la mano para que supiera quien era.

—Por favor Murayama-san guía a Hitsugaya-san para que se ponga al corriente de todo y apóyalo por favor— Pidió su profesora

—Sera un placer profesora—Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa un poco malvada.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**CONTINUARA**

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Espero les haya gustado, tratare de actualizar más rápido ya que tengo que terminar esta historia en menos de una semana por que ya en una semana entro a la escuela…**

**Y como siempre gracias a todos los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores y muchas gracias a quien comento:**

**aresuri-cham****: **Espero que con este capi lo odies un poquito menos, por otro lado no podía ser Kon ya que tengo entendido que solo se puede compartir con alguien más el alma modificada XD, ahora viene el contra ataque. Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia!

**camikoon: **Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, espero que la duda haya sido resuelta.

**hitsukarin4ever****: **Gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, y bueno ahora viene el contra ataque, abra mas rechazo por parte de Karin y saldrá un par de veces Ichigo…


	7. Molestando al pequeño capitán

**Hola a todos, disculpen la demora la verdad quería escribirlo antes, el miércoles me llego la inspiración pero o sorpresa Tite hizo de las suyas con Toshiro en el manga y eso en verdad me dolió (TT n TT) aun no salgo del asombro.**

**Bueno aprovecho para decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo mañana subiré el ultimo como a las 4 ya que mis clases ya iniciaran mañana.**

**Aclaraciones: La serie y los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo, hago esto solo para entretener sin fines de lucro.**

*** "_Pensamientos estarán entre comillas_" **

**¡Espero les guste!.**

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**Molestando al pequeño capitán.**

—Bien Hitsugaya-san por que no te sientas amm— Dijo la profesora mientras buscaba un lugar para el

— Ya vi un lugar, te sentaras al lado de Murayama Haruto— Dijo señalando el lugar al lado del castaño y este a su vez levanto la mano para que supiera quien era.

—Por favor Murayama-san guía a Hitsugaya-san para que se ponga al corriente de todo y apóyalo por favor— Pidió su profesora

—Sera un placer profesora—Dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa un poco malvada.

Haru quedo en medio de Karin y Toshiro

"_Qué demonios hace este enano aquí tal vez venga por cuestiones de trabajo, mejor ni lo volteo a ver, es más lo ignorare todo el tiempo"_

—Muy bien jóvenes abran su libro en la página 32, hoy veremos nuevo tema—Dijo la profesora mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a escribir en la pizarra.

"Pero que lastima el pequeño chibi no tiene libro ammm pero como soy buena persona le prestare el mío"

—Oye chibi digo Hitsugaya-san, toma te presto mi libro—Dijo en voz baja el castaño extendiéndole el libro

—G-gracias—Contesto con una venita marcada en la sien, después de todo escucho claramente la palabra "chibi"

"_Muy bien chibi hoy contemplaran tus ojos como la chica que rechazaste e ignoraste ahora te rechaza y te ignora, desde hoy te darás cuenta de cómo pierdes a alguien tan valioso como lo es Karin_—

En ese momento Haru levantó el brazo — Disculpe profesora, le he prestado mi libro a Hitsugaya-san ¿puedo compartir libro con Kurosaki-san? —

—Está bien pero pongan atención, no quiero que se distraigan—

—Si— Contesto el castaño y acerco su banco junto con el de la chica, para karin esa acción no le fue extraña así que no le tomo mucha importancia.

"_pero qué demonios cree que está haciendo ese sujeto_" pensó irritado el peliblanco mientras veía como el castaño se acercaba "demasiado" a la peli negra.

—Oh así que es de esta forma como se resuelve este problema— Dijo Haru lo suficientemente alto como para que el chibi lo escuchara mientras se acercaba un poco más a la pelinegra. Con esta acción lo que gano fue una mirada asesina de parte de un peliblanco.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Después de una nueva, larga y aburrida lección la clase concluyo, fue de gran satisfacción para los alumnos saber que el profesor de la siguiente clase no había venido dándoles dos horas libres.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban fuera de sus asientos platicando con sus amigos y otros más estaban en el pasillo.

Haru había ido al baño, Karin estaba sentada en su lugar leyendo una revista de futbol que el castaño le había prestado.

Mientras Toshiro de vez en cuando la volteaba a ver

"_Rayos por que no dice nada, cada vez que vengo al mundo humano ella siempre me pregunta el motivo de mi visita y desde que llegue no ha dicho nada es más ni siquiera me voltea a ver, bueno si lo pienso bien su reacción era de esperarse después de como la trate… pero aun así ¿Por qué esas actitudes me molestan tanto?_". Pensó irritado mientras la miraba nuevamente de reojo. "_Bien es tiempo de empezar lo que vine a hacer_" Y sin más se paró y se dirigió al lugar de Karin

—Kurosaki—

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en volear

—Kurosaki te estoy hablando— Hablo molesto

Y ella solo acerco más la revista a su rostro logrando que el peliblanco solo se irritara más

—Está bien ignórame igual te lo diré, al parecer tu reiatsu está atrayendo hollows es por ello que la sociedad de almas me ha mandado para supervisarte—

Y por fin contesto algo la pelinegra, sin apartar la vista de la revista — Está bien has lo que quieras después de todo es tu trabajo y por favor EVITA hablarme si no es algo relacionado con eso recuerda que tú y yo no somos nada—

—Vamos Kurosaki nos conocemos desde hace años y tanto tu como yo nos hemos llegado a considerar como amigos aparte esto no lo hago solo porque me lo ordenaran si no porque también me preocupa tu bienestar— Bien el mismo no sabía de donde había salido todo eso pero lo que si savia era que todo eso era verdad.

Karin por fin despego su mirada de la revista y la dirigió al peliblanco

—Hitsugaya-san yo solo digo lo mismo que tú me dijiste ¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Bueno te ayudare a recordad ·"Karin yo por ti no siento absolutamente nada" —Dijo entre enojo y seriedad — Y creo que la amistada va incluida en esa frase ¿no? —Cuestiono, El peliblanco no se esperó esa respuesta —Y bien si ya has terminado por favor retírate

El peliblanco no salía de su sorpresa, ahora sabía lo dolorosas que pueden ser las palabras. Ahora sentía que era el momento de disculparse por aquellas palabras que él le dijo hace unos ayeres.

Estaba por hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Haru, quien llego y de forma intestinal lo empujo levemente hacia un lado

— ¿Qué tal te pareció la revista? —Pregunto feliz

—Está muy interesante, gracias por prestármela—

—De nada— En eso voltea y ve que el peliblanco lo observa con una mirada enfadada — ¿y tú que Hitsugaya-san? ¿Se te perdió algo? —

En verdad que estaba molesto, como se atrevía ese simple humano a hablarle así, decidió no pelear y mejor irse.

Las siguientes clases pasaron normales hasta que llegó la hora esperada por todos, "el descanso".

Toushiro prefirió ir a la azotea para tomar un poco de aire. Haru lo siguió con la mirada y supo precisamente a donde iría.

—Oye Karin vayamos a la azotea a comer hoy es un día hermoso—

—Me parece buena idea—

Al llegar esta lucia vacía pero tanto los dos sabían que Toushiro estaba ahí Karin por qué sintió su reiatsu y Haru por que lo vio subir.

—Este es un lugar perfecto— Dijo y los dos se sentaron para degustar alimentos.

En eso el peliblanco que estaba en el techito que se forma arriba de la puerta de las escaleras volteo a verlos

—Wuauu Haru que bonitos salchi pulpos, tu sí que sabes hacerlos— Dijo sorprendida Karin mientras veía el almuerzo de su amigo

—Jeje gracias pero sabes no solo se ven bien sino que también saben muy rico—

— ¿Enserio? —

—Sí, es más prueba uno— El castaño tomo con sus palillos uno de esos pequeños pulpos y lo acerco a la boca de la pelinegra —Di ahhh—

Karin estaba muy sonrojada, eso era realmente vergonzoso pero no quiso ser grosera y lo acepto.

—Es verdad están muy ricos— Dijo mientras sonreía

—Me alegra escuchar eso— Y con el dorso de su mano acaricio la mejilla de la pelinegra

—Haru ¿Qué haces? —Cuestiono sorprendida

—Tu solo sígueme la corriente—

— ¿ehh? — Y en eso vio de reojo a un peliblanco que miraba con completo desdén a Haru

"_PERO QUE SE CREE ESE TIPO, EN VERDAD ME ESTA HACIENDO ENOJAR_" El pequeño capitán estaba que echaba chispas.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

— ¡¿QUÉ, QUE?! — Grito enojado Ichigo

—Tranquilo Ichigo ¿Por qué te enojas? — Cuestiono Rukia quien le había contado al peli naranja de la nueva misión del capitán Hitsugaya

— ¡¿CÓMO NO ME VOY A ENOJAR SI ESE PEQUEÑO GRANUJA ESTA CERCA DE MI HERMANA?¡—

—Vamos Ichigo cálmate—

—De eso nada deja que lo vea y deseara no haberme conocido— Dijo escupiendo fuego

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Enojado, no, enfadado, tampoco, furioso, si furioso es como estaba ahora, ese castaño solo se las ingeniaba para sacarlo de quicio siempre estaba tan innecesariamente cerca de Karin

"_En verdad esto me está fastidiando mucho, cada vez que ese sujeto esta cerca de Karin tengo ganas de golpearlo… tal vez este sentimiento que tengo es lo que muchos llaman… celos… pero para ello se tiene que estar enamorado y y-yo n-no lo estoy a mí no me gus-gusta Karin.. aun que he de admitir es una chica fuerte, hábil, inteligente y muy orgullosa y bueno es una chica muy… muy li-linda… sus ojos son de un increíble negro profundo que hace que cualquiera se pierda en ellos, su cabello tan negro como la noche amarrado la hace lucir realmente hermosa y…y… no puedo seguir pensando en eso_"

En eso la vio salir del baño con su hermana, las dos platicaban a gusta mente y fue ahí donde pudo observar la gran sonrisa que Karin podía tener.

"_A quien engaño ella me gus-gusta ya no puedo negarlo cada vez que lo niego la alejo más de mí y eso me va destruyendo poco a poco… rayos fui un completo idiota por hablarle tan hostilmente y aún más por rechazarla… por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es pedirle una disculpa_" Pensó arrepentido

En eso sintió como de daban un golpe con el hombro, al darse vuelta vio que se trataba de Haru quien paso golpeándolo a propósito

—Ahh disculpa Hitsugaya-san, no te vi— Dijo enfatizando lo último y dicho eso siguió su camino hacia la pelinegra.

"Ese idiota ya me está hartando" Pensó mientras lo fulminaba con milésima vez en el día.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

—Hola Karin y Yuzu— Dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a ellas

—Hola Haruto-san— Saludo la castaña

—Oye Haru ¿Qué es lo que tramas? he visto como tratas Hitsugaya—cuestiono la pelinegra

—No te preocupes solo estoy haciendo que se arrepienta por lo que te hizo pasar y ya te dije tu solo sígueme la corriente—Dijo guiñándole un ojo de complicidad.

—Que hare contigo Haru— Dijo la pelinegra colocando sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz.

*0* _-_-_ *O*

Las clases continuaron su curso mientras el día se iba deteriorando poco a poco ya que de un día soleado paso a ser un día nublado con posibilidades de lluvia y efectivamente así fue a la salida.

Haru y Karin fueron a la parte trasera de la escuela en donde se encontraba la cancha de futbol para asegurarse que todo el material del club no estuviera a fuera. Obviamente Toushiro que recién se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos no los podía dejar solos.

—Bien todo parece en su lugar, vámonos no quiero mojarme— Dijo la pelinegra apretando el paso

Haru la siguió pero cuando vio a lo lejos distinguió a cierto peliblanco, esta era otra oportunidad para fastidiarlo.

En un instante sujeto a Karin de la muñeca y la a trajo hacia el pegándola un poco a su cuerpo lo menos que quería era asustarla

— ¡Haru que demonios haces!— Grito no tan alto pero si lo suficiente para que un peliblanco la escuchara

—Tú solo calla y sígueme la corriente— Y se acercó un poco a ella de tal manera que pareciera que se estaban besando

Toushiro ya no lo resistió más y en un instante llego hasta ellos y tomo por los hombros al castaño alejándolo bruscamente de Karin

— ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡No quiero volverte a ver cerca de ella entendiste! —Su enojo y sus celos afloraron.

**CONTINUARA**

*0* _-_-_ *O*

**¿Qué les pareció? **

Espero les haya gustado la verdad si me costó un poco escribirlo lo menos que quiero ahora es seguir tratándolo así en la historia, el pobre ya tiene suficiente con lo sucedido en el manga, espero que Tite no ponga algo peor en el siguiente manga o la verdad no sé qué hare TT n TT ¿en serio porque de todos los capitanes muertos o medio muertos tuvo que ser él?

**Y como siempre gracias a todos los que leyeron los capítulos anteriores y muchas gracias a quien comento:**

**aresuri-cham****: **Espero haya sido de tu agrado este capítulo, el siguiente será el último capítulo, gracias por el apoyo que me diste a lo largo de esta historia mil gracias! Y bueno tengo menos de 24 horas para escribir el siguiente (que comiencen los juegos del hamb… ok no XD)

**hitsukarin4ever****: **Espero y este capi fuera algo de lo que esperabas, gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia!

**MikeRyder16: **Muchas gracias por comentar me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia, espero no haberte decepcionado, mil gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios.

**Aryenev: **Como vez si la continúe gracias por continuar la historia y plano acabar no te preocupes.


End file.
